


Persuasion

by bimmykimmy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmykimmy/pseuds/bimmykimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a bath together would definitely lead to sex, right? Well, Jean thought so. But Marco is not budging. He needs some convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

"Can we fuck instead?" Jean leans forward, wrapping his arm over the edge of the tub while purposely pressing his chest against Marco's wet back. It was a little cramped and Jean quickly let his sex drive influence his thought, but that didn't seem what the intention was. Oh, sure, Marco was the one that originally _suggested_ taking a bath together. An idea that Jean had absolutely no objection to...but Jean soon realized that Marco literally just meant ‘take a bath together.’ No innuendos or kinks. That’s just...so Marco. Jean moves his other hand that had been scrubbing Marco’s hair. He lets it slide down Marco’s neck, shoulders, and back before it plops down into the water.

"And what about the magic word?" Marco responds just as Jean’s hand began to venture underneath. It's almost like he sensed it.

"Let's just fuck." Jean repeats with conviction while flipping his hand over and placing it against Marco’s ass; giving it a small squeeze. There's no real threat behind his words, but he knows that _Marco_ knows how he gets. When he's in the mood, well, there's really no point in trying to convince him otherwise.

Marco scoffs playfully, however, and continues to rub the warm cloth along his own arms. He spreads the white bubbles over his freckled skin and mumbles, "Yeah, that's gonna totally convince me."

To that, Jean clicks his tongue and curls his lip in a frustrated scowl. It only lasts a moment though because Marco is soon turning around. The water shifts at the movement, a bit of it spilling over the edges. Jean knew he filled the tub too high. Oh well, he’ll clean it later obviously.

Now, he just wants to focus on...

Their eyes meet for a tender moment and Jean feels his stomach twist in a tiny knot. His heart jumps in his chest and he gets that same feeling as always. His boyfriend, the love of his life...he always loses his senses. God, how an individual could be so alluring, so hot, so...

Jean lets his lids droop and leans in for a kiss, but instead, Marco slides his bottom on the porcelain and dunks his head underneath the water--successfully avoiding Jean’s advances in the nick of time. An onlooker (or, I suppose, a peeping tom) would probably think it humorous; Jean leaning forward and practically falling as his lips met nothing but air. He catches himself by gripping onto the edges of the tub and shoots an annoyed glare down at Marco. The brunette simply smiles as he stares up at Jean, whose lips are moving but the water around his ears block out the complaint. Marco tilts his head left then right, swaying his hair in the water to rinse it out. Not very successfully however, since the bath was filled with incredibly way too much bubble bath. A few seconds later, Marco scoots his body and sits up again. The water drips down his face and he moves his hands to slick his hair back. The soap had mostly gotten off, and a few moments of quiet eye contact and slow washing pass.

The bathroom is steamy and the mirror is coated with a layer of condensation. The small clouds of steam rise from their skin, the water, and float towards the ceiling in hypnotic wisps. The room is dark too, another suggestion from Marco to which had Jean practically jumping with anticipation. Dim lights, bubble bath, come on! It's a set up for a low budget porno.

However...

When minute number three passes by, Jean begins to chew at his bottom lip.

“You’re really gonna make me beg?” Jean mumbles in a defeated tone that makes Marco giddy and he can’t help but let out an airy laugh. He brings his hand up from the water and places it softly on the back of Jean’s neck. His thumb rubs the buzzed hair there for just a moment before pressing Jean forward. Their lips connect in a slow, open mouthed kiss that causes Jean to let out a rather embarrassing moan. The moment Marco feels Jean’s tongue begin to prod though, he pulls away.

“Yep,” Marco says with a wicked smile as soon as their lips pop apart. He isn't quite sure what his deal is tonight. Typically, his libido would take the reins and he’d be all over the idea. But he is feeling selfish. He's allowed to do that once in a while….isn't he? This isn't a _bad_ thing right? Shit.

Jean watches Marco’s expression change a bit, and he knows the dork is over thinking things yet again. Before he could poke fun, however, Marco speaks again.

“U-unless you can, uh, convince...me.” His words are significantly lacking in whatever courage he had not thirty seconds prior. Jean loves that about him.

Jean suddenly gets the _best_ idea he’s had in a long time. Raising his hand to Marco’s, and grasping the other as well, Jean guides his boyfriend’s fists to either side of the tub and gently places them on the ridge. “Hold them here.” is all he says before shifting back a bit in the tub. It’s not a very big bath, but it's sufficient enough for something like this. Jean had been a little unfair thus far in their relationship, so he figures…what the hell. Fair is fair.

“Jean, wait, what--” But before he can get a word in, Jean is moving Marco’s legs to either side of him, spreading his knees apart to press against the walls of the tub. Their eyes meet once again for another brief moment. The flustered brunette opens his mouth agape, making a small noise that hinted at words, and he blinks hard once. He shakes his head as if trying to wrap his innocent (yeah right) little mind around what Jean's getting at. It was adorably sweet and Jean wants to kiss him again, but now is not the time for that.

“Let me convince you,” and not a second passes before Jean is inhaling deeply and lowering himself underwater; his head disappearing underneath the soapy layer.

Marco’s grip on the tub instantly tightens and he almost jumps out of the water at the shock of Jean’s mouth suddenly taking him in. “O-oh,” Marco breathes and let his eyelids flutter close, “that would do it.”  He squirms a bit as Jean’s tongue presses against the underside of his dick, licking in small circular motions. The warm water around him starts to feel cool in comparison, and Marco feels his blood rush south. Obviously, it does not take much “convincing” for him to grow fully hard in Jean’s mouth. Jean's slick tongue moves expertly; his hand gripping the only bit he can’t take in and squeezing it with a twist of his wrist.

“Shh--” Marco lets out a hiss through his clenched teeth, aiming to let out a swear, but it catches in his throat. Instead, he swallows hard and squirms yet again in the water. His knuckles are white now, and his grip begins to slip against the cold porcelain. Jean’s head bobs in the water, sending waves that jostle the bubbles almost comically. Marco makes another soft, and kind of confused noise when Jean suddenly opens his mouth and lets in water. Just as soon as the water enters his mouth, he puffs out a small burst of air, sending hundreds of bubbles over Marco's dick. The feeling is odd, foreign, a bit ticklish, yet curiously enjoyable. His brain begins to haze over and his thoughts no longer made any real sense. In fact, his mind pretty much goes blank as the sensation fills the lower half of his body with an immeasurable numbness and pleasure.

Admittedly, not a very long amount of time passes, but Marco begins to wonder just how long Jean is planning to hold his breath.

Marco’s tongue slides out of his mouth and coats his drying lips with saliva; breath huffing with ragged moans. Well, Jean is a rather good swimmer. He might have a talent or something.

No, enough of that. This was long enough, any longer and he’d...Okay, don't be so judgmental. Jean _never_ does this for him! So, the feeling now is a little…well, Marco is just a little _sensitive_ , alright?

“I, I don’t think I can, Jean I…” he begins to mumble incoherently before stupidly remembering that Jean is underwater.

God, this was embarrassing but…

“Mmm,” Marco hums and he moves a hand from the tub and stuffs it under the bubbles. He taps Jean on the shoulder once, and Jean does not move away or stop. A warmth in the pit of his stomach begins to turn into a burn and Marco feels his entire body catch fire. With a bit more certainty, Marco slaps his hand against Jean’s shoulder; splashing water as he desperately tries to get his boyfriend’s attention. As if an act of defiance, Jean presses his fingers into Marco’s thighs and continues to bob his head in the water.

Marco whimpers helplessly; voice hitching octaves higher, “Ah, ahh, J-jean, hahh. I’m gon--” and he continues to slap his hand on Jean’s shoulder, even though he knows it's futile now. The water makes loud sloshing noises when his hand comes to a rejected halt. With a slight sense of defeat--which quickly passes through him and flies out the fricken window--Marco removes his hand from the water and brings his grip back to the tub.

He was close. So close. God, he _needs_ to come. The heat on his face is radiating and he knows his expression must be ridiculous as he completely loses himself in the sensations.

The shock waves of pleasure begin to wrack his body and Marco shifts were he lays in the tub; hips moving on their own. He thrusts upward into Jean’s mouth and tilts his head back, mouth open and gasping. His skull bangs quite hard against the faucet and it sends a short burst of pain, but it’s easily forgotten when he feels Jean’s hand move away from the base of his cock. Jean’s movements are quicker now; most likely running out of air. It doesn't matter though, because as soon as Jean’s lips close tighter around Marco and pulls them along the entire shaft, Marco vision goes white.

The brunette trembles and a deep moan bellows in his throat. His entire body quakes, shivering as his orgasm hits harder than he anticipated. It was a happy surprise though, and the mere fact that he was coming so hard makes him last even longer. Jean sucks him through the entire thing, drinking in all that Marco let out and swallowing it down.

Marco finally calms down, his body shivering one last time as his orgasm subsides. Not seconds later, Jean is bursting up out of the water, breath escaping him violently. His shoulders heave as he gasps in a breath right after. Water drips from his hair, flattened now against his forehead, and soap is all over it. His cheeks are flushed, and his lips are plump, red from the actions before. Marco simply pants, eyes staring wide at Jean.

Jean swallows once again--it makes Marco a bit embarrassed--and takes in another large breath; it's a sigh. He finally catches his breath, shoulders settling back to a more regular pattern. With water still dripping from his jaw, nose, and lips, Jean runs his hands through his hair. It slicks back easily, but some shorter parts stick up. Marco watches him with flushed cheeks, and laughs when he sees some of the parts of Jean’s eyebrows stick up as well.

Moving his hands from the sides of the tub, Marco brings his thumbs to Jean’s face and presses them against his brows. He slides them across and the little hairs go back to their normal place. He smiles comfortably and shifts his eyes to Jean’s. Suddenly, another twinge of embarrassment yet again surfaces, and his body goes hot under Jean’s gaze. The situation just seeps into his mind, and Marco cannot help but be completely flustered.

“How was it?” Jean asks with a smirk, as if sensing Marco’s inner turmoil. He leans his body forward and snakes his arms around Marco’s lower back.

“You are unbelievable,” Marco complains halfheartedly, and glides his lips along the nape of Jean’s neck. They embrace warmly for a few moments..

Jean chuckles soon after, and starts leaving small kisses along Marco’s shoulders. “You didn't last very long,” he teases. Marco makes an offended noise and swats Jean’s back.

“It’s not my fault. You never suck me off. And this was...new. Being in the water, I mean.” Marco pauses and when Jean doesn't say anything, he becomes even more flustered.  “B-besides, if I lasted too long you’d probably pass out!”

Jean laughs harder at this and glides his tongue along Marco’s skin, connecting the hundreds of freckles with a mix of saliva and water and something else Marco doesn't even want to think about. “Did it work though?” Jean hums into his partner’s skin; lips pressing tenderly.

Marco knows what he was referring to. The ‘convincing.’ What a joke that was.

Well, what's done is done. Marco's libido is back in charge now, and no longer needs any convincing. But he feels like he needs to answer, lest he be made fun of the rest of his life. Marco shifts his hand lower and grabs hold of Jean’s fully hard dick. He gives it a few tugs, drinking in the delicious noise Jean makes, and smirks.

“You bet it did.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lovely jellyfishsempai based on her awesome Jeanmarco bubble bath drawing here: http://jellyfishsempai.tumblr.com/post/81046146195/bumbercrotch-yeaah-jean-wasnt-feeling-that
> 
> i dont know how to add clickable links on this site soo yeah. there ya go.
> 
> Please let me know if you find any errors, I read through it a couple times but I always, always miss things.


End file.
